


I can break your heart

by YamiSofopue



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Arsenal London, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivier verfolgt bei seinen Eroberungen ein klares Beuteschema: Jung, von sich selbst überzeugt und auf der Suche nach dem absoluten Supermann. Aaron erfüllt dieses Beuteschema und meint - wie erwartet - in Olivier diesen "Supermann" zu erkennen. Dessen Ziel ist jedoch ein anderes: Seine Eroberungen sollen eine Lektion erteilt bekommen. Denn meistens liegt das Gesuchte zu nah, um gesehen zu werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meine grobe Inspiration (zumindest so lang, bis sich der OS verselbstständigt hat, weil Franzosen offenbar nicht mit deutschen FF-Autoren kooperieren :P) war der Song I can break your heart von Sunrise Avenue (ja schon wieder die!!) - den könnt ihr euch gern mal anhören, der ist ja ein ziemlich fieser Ohrwurm, wie ich finde.

**I can break your heart**  
  
Schon als Olivier in Begleitung von Laurent die Bar betrat, zog er seinen Blick auf sich: Jung, gutaussehend, offensichtlich heiß begehrt. Seine dunkelblonden Haare wirkten top gestylt und sahen dabei doch so sehr nach Out-of-Bed-Look aus, dass sie in Olivier den Wunsch erweckten, hindurchzuwuscheln und sie noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen. Ein leichter Bartschatten sollte wohl dafür sorgen, dass er ein bisschen älter wirkte. Funktionierte aber nur mäßig, nicht zuletzt weil das verschmitzte Grinsen und die jungenhaft blitzenden Augen diesen Eindruck wieder zunichte machen. Er sah gut gebaut aus, vermutlich trieb er Sport. Und er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Leute, die um ihn herum saßen.  
Ein bisschen irritiert folgte Olivier seinem Freund und Kollegen, der zielstrebig genau den Tisch ansteuerte, an dem auch der Kerl saß und gerade mit irgendeiner weitausufernden Erzählung – seiner Gestik nach zumindest – alle Anwesenden zum Lachen brachte. Aber Laurent würde schon wissen, zu wem er wollte, Olivier war heute schließlich lediglich seine Begleitung. Tatsächlich stießen sie zu der Gruppe um den jungen Burschen, es wurde eifrig begrüßt, Olivier stellte sich selbst kurz vor und bekam gefühlt hunderte verschiedener Namen um die Ohren gehauen, von denen jedoch nur einer hängen blieb: Aaron. So hieß der Typ, der Oliviers Aufmerksamkeit vom ersten Moment an auf sich gezogen hatte. Und das auch für den Rest des Abends tun würde.  
  
Egal wie sehr Olivier sich auch bemühte, sämtlichen Unterhaltungen am Tisch zu folgen und sich hier und da einmal einzuschalten – er landete letzten Endes immer wieder bei Aaron, lauschte dessen Stimme. Ein breiter Akzent schwang darin mit, der vermuten ließ, dass er nicht aus London kam. Allerdings hatte Olivier in seinen zwei Jahren in England kein allzu breites Spektrum an britischen Dialekten gehört, um zuordnen zu können, woher Aaron wohl genau kam. Jedenfalls sorgte es dafür, dass Olivier ihm noch aufmerksamer zuhörte.  
Von Anfang an hatte Olivier diese besondere Ausstrahlung bemerkt. Aaron war selbstbewusst, vielleicht sogar eine Spur von sich überzeugt, ohne dabei allzu abgehoben rüberzukommen. Er schien es zu genießen, wenn andere Leute ihn beobachten. Und dennoch ging er auf Annäherungsversuche kaum ein. Olivier kannte Menschen dieser Art zur Genüge. Sie hielten sich für zu gut für alles, schienen auf den Traumprinzen auf dem weißen Ross zu warten, der sie auf Händen trug, wie Brad Pitt aussah und noch ordentlich Kohle hatte. Die Menschen, die es tatsächlich ehrlich mit ihnen meinen würden und die sie letztendlich glücklich machen würden, schreckten sie mit dieser Ausstrahlung komplett ab. Man wollte doch nicht freiwillig das Risiko eingehen, eine Abfuhr einzufahren, die das eigene Selbstwertgefühl für immer in den Keller beförderte.  
  
„Untersteh dich“, knurrte Laurent ihm plötzlich auf Französisch ins Ohr. Olivier hob die Augenbrauen und wandte sich seinem Freund mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck zu. Der schnaubte leise und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Du wirst die Finger von ihm lassen.“ – „Erzähl mir mehr über ihn“, bat Olivier jedoch einfach, ohne auf Laurents Anspielungen einzugehen. Der schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das werde ich nicht tun. Und vor allem, seit wann interessierst du dich für deine Opfer?“ – „Oh bitte“, seufzte Olivier nun und rollte selbst mit den Augen, „hör auf, sie ‚Opfer‘ zu nennen.“  
Laurent lachte leise und griff nach seinem Bierglas, um einen Schluck zu trinken. „Etwas anderes sind sie nicht. Und auch wenn du behauptest, du würdest sie damit vor dummen Fehlern bewahren, weil sie immer nur nach unerreichbaren Arschlöchern streben und die wahre Liebe ohne deine Hilfe sicher nie entdecken … Du brichst einem Kerl nach dem anderen das Herz und bist auch noch felsenfest überzeugt davon, das Richtige zu tun.“ Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie diese Diskussion führten. Und sie ging jedes Mal gleich aus: Laurent resignierte, Olivier tat, was er seiner Meinung nach tun musste. Ewiges Streitthema zwischen den beiden.  
„Lass mich mal machen“, erwiderte er also einfach nur. „Das habe ich bisher immer getan. Aber da kannte ich die Kerle wenigstens nicht. Lass ihn in Ruhe. Er ist ein feiner Kerl, auch wenn er ein bisschen zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt wirkt. Er ist schon ganz allein in der Lage, sich Arschlöcher vom Leib zu halten.“ – „Wenn du dir da so sicher bist, dann lass mich doch einfach machen. Deiner Theorie nach wird er mir eine Abfuhr erteilen.“ Laurent stieß ein anerkennendes Pfeifen aus. „Der Herr Giroud hat endlich selbst eingesehen, dass er ein Arschloch ist“, stellte er fest. Olivier seufzte. Ja, für seine Rolle traf das wohl zu. Er spielte gerne das Arschloch. Wenn es half, andere junge Kerle davor zu bewahren, den gleichen Fehler wie er selbst zu machen …  
  
Laurent schien falsch zu liegen mit seiner These. Im Laufe des Abends merkte Aaron sehr wohl, dass Olivier ihn oft anschaute und, wann immer sich ihre Blicke trafen, leicht lächelte. Das zog eigentlich fast immer. Olivier war eigentlich nicht eitel, hatte allerdings mit der Zeit durchaus gelernt, welche Wirkung er auf andere hatte und konnte diese ausnutzen. Und obwohl er durchaus noch Widerstand von Aaron spürte, bemerkte er, dass der immer öfter Blickkontakt herzustellen versuchte und es scheinbar gar nicht so schlimm fand, dass Olivier jedem seiner Worte lauschte.  
„Jungs, was haltet ihr davor, wenn wir weiterziehen? Ich hab Lust zu Tanzen“, schlug irgendjemand aus der Runde vor. Die Allgemeinheit bejahte und so wurden die letzten Gläser ausgetrunken, ehe sich die Aufbruchsstimmung breitmachte. Und diese Gelegenheit nutzte Olivier, um sich seinem Auserwählten unauffällig zu nähern. Sie machten sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu irgendeinem Club und Olivier schlenderte einfach nur neben Aaron her, unauffällig und offensichtlich zugleich, bis er ihn irgendwann ansprach: „Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?“ Aaron schien merklich zusammenzuzucken, dann jedoch schaute er Olivier direkt an – mit einem Blick, der alles und nichts zugleich bedeuten konnte. „Klar. Ich muss sie ja nicht beantworten.“ Der Franzose grinste und fuhr sich kurz durchs Haar. „Da hast du theoretisch Recht. Praktisch ist es aber gar nichts Schlimmes. Ich frage mich nur, wo du herkommst. Wie du sprichst … das klingt nicht nach London. Und ich kenne mich mit britischen Dialekten nicht aus, ich weiß nicht, wo ich dich hinsortieren soll.“  
Aaron schien überrascht von dem unverfänglichen Gesprächsthema. Tja, im Finden dieser war Olivier inzwischen auch geübt, weil es irgendwie nie allzu gut ankam, wenn man mit der Tür ins Haus fiel. Bloßer Smalltalk war ihm allerdings auch zu stumpf und mit dieser Frage signalisierte er Interesse, ohne zu persönlich zu werden. „Wales“, antwortete Aaron schließlich nach einer Weile, „ich komme aus Wales.“ – „Interessant“, erwiderte Olivier und grinste leicht, „haben alle Waliser so einen leichten Singsang in der Stimme?“ – „Singsang?“, fragte Aaron und lachte leicht. „Was meinst du mit Singsang?“ – „Na ja … die Satzmelodie. Die Betonung. Was weiß ich. Klingt anders als beim Standardenglisch. Positiv anders, meine ich. Macht es irgendwie interessanter, dir zuzuhören.“ – „Ähm … danke.“ Er schien Aaron wirklich überrascht zu haben. Das hakte er einfach mal als Erfolg ab.  
„Und ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, dass du Franzose bist?“, fragte er schließlich. Frech grinste Olivier ihn an. „Wie hat Sherlock das nur herausgefunden?“, stellte er eine Gegenfrage. Aaron lachte leise und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war meine einzigartige Kombinationsgabe, die die Tatsachen, dass du Laurent gut zu kennen scheinst, beim Englisch sprechen den gleichen Akzent hast wie er, vorhin sogar kurzzeitig mit ihm Französisch gesprochen hast und dass Olivier irgendwie nach einem französischen Vornamen klingt, zu der einzigartigen Schlussfolgerung zusammengeführt hast, dass du Franzose sein musst.“ – „Ich bin schwer beeindruckt“, antwortete Olivier zugegeben mit leichter Ironie in der Stimme, was Aaron mit einem amüsierten Lächeln quittierte. „Bin eben ein ganz Schlauer.“  
  
Sie erreichten scheinbar den Club, den ihre Begleiter auserkoren hatten und während sie diesen betraten, fühlte Olivier Laurents kritische Blicke auf sich. Aber wie immer ignorierte er sie gekonnt. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Sein Freund hatte heute Abend genug Moralapostel gespielt. Die Mausefalle war zugeschnappt und Aaron kam jetzt nicht mehr raus. Zumindest ging Olivier davon aus, dass er sich später sicherlich nicht mehr zur Wehr setzen würde. Denn statt sich einfach direkt auf die Tanzfläche zu begeben, orderte Aaron Drinks für sie beide und schaute Olivier dann wieder interessiert an. „Wie lange lebst du denn schon in England? Du bist ein Arbeitskollege von Laurent, oder?“ – „Zwei Jahre müssten es jetzt sein. Und ja, wir sind Kollegen. Und inzwischen ziemlich gute Freunde, er hat mir in der ersten Zeit viel geholfen, mich zurechtzufinden und einzuleben.“  
Aaron nickte verstehend. Er schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde offener zu werden – wenn man davon absah, dass er ja den ganzen Abend über schon sehr offen gewirkt hatte. Jedenfalls scheute er sich nicht, mit Olivier über Privates zu sprechen. Sie unterhielten sich über Hobbys, Familie, Job, alles Mögliche. Bis Aaron irgendwann vorschlug, dass sie doch besser tanzen gehen sollten. „Dafür sind wir schließlich hergekommen, oder?“ Dabei zwinkerte er Olivier vielsagend zu. Und wie die Falle zugeschnappt war.  
  
Aaron wusste definitiv, wie man sich bewegte. Er war ein guter Tänzer und das schien er zu wissen, denn auch jetzt strahlte er ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein aus. Dabei hatte er ein neckisches Grinsen auf den Lippen, leckte sich immer mal wieder über diese und baute ständig Blickkontakt zu Olivier auf. Irgendwann blieb es jedoch nicht mehr nur bei Blicken, stattdessen kam er ihm immer näher. Olivier ließ ihn gewähren. Selbstverständlich. Schließlich hatte er genau das den ganzen Abend über forciert.  
Vielleicht hatte Laurent recht und die Kerle, die Olivier regelmäßig abschleppte, indem er sie charmant umwarb und ihnen das Gefühl gab, ehrliches Interesse an ihnen zu haben, mit denen er sich danach sogar oftmals eine Zeit lang traf, um sie ein bisschen in Sicherheit zu wiegen und schließlich fallen zu lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel … vielleicht waren diese Kerle wirklich eher Opfer und er ein bisschen wie eine schwarze Witwe. Er hatte, neben seiner Mission, diesen Burschen ihre Selbstüberschätzung zu nehmen, immerhin auch seinen Spaß dabei und genoss es. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte er deswegen trotzdem nicht. Vielleicht war aus ihm auch genau so ein Arschlochtyp geworden, wie er sie eigentlich verachtete – weil er selbst von einem solchen Mistkerl sein Herz gebrochen bekommen hatte – aber das war ihm, ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich egal. Irgendwann war unter all diesen Kerlen vielleicht sogar der Richtige für ihn. Solange würde er einfach weitermachen.  
Wenig später jedenfalls hatte Aaron seine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, während Oliviers Hände an den Hüften des Kleineren lagen. Ihre Blicke hatten sich ineinander verhakt und schließlich ergriff Olivier die Initiative und küsste den Waliser. Seine Lippen schmeckten ein wenig nach Alkohol. Ansonsten war der Kleine ein wirklich guter Küsser. Er schaffte es binnen kürzester Zeit, Olivier beinahe um den Verstand zu bringen, indem er sich, während seine Zunge sich Zugang zu Oliviers Mundhöhle verschaffte, eng an ihn drängte und seine Hüften im Takt zur Musik gegen die des Franzosen bewegte. Mit einem verwegenen Grinsen löste er sich schließlich von Olivier und blinzelte ihn aus funkelnden Augen an. „Ich bin eigentlich kein Typ für One Night Stands“, nuschelte er. Olivier grinste leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Muss ja kein One Night Stand bleiben“, erwiderte er lapidar. Einen Augenblick schien Aaron mit sich zu hadern, was eigentlich vergeblich war. Olivier wusste, dass er schon gegen sich selbst verloren hatte. „Dann … Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns jetzt aus dem Staub machen?“ – „Ne ganze Menge“, erwiderte Olivier, griff nach Aarons Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Es war ihm scheißegal, was die anderen dachten, wenn sie sie zusammen sahen. Kurz traf er Laurents Blick. Der schaute ihn finster an. Olivier grinste und hob die Augenbrauen. Da hatte Laurent wohl eine Fehleinschätzung zum kleinen Aaron abgegeben. Konnte doch nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen. Würde er schon noch lernen.  
  
Wenig später saßen sie in einem Taxi auf dem Weg zu Aarons Wohnung, wobei der Waliser kaum seine Finger von Olivier lassen konnte. Immer wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen zu hungrigen Küssen. Eine Hand verirrte sich unter Oliviers Hemd und streichelte dort über seinen Bauch. Wenn Olivier ehrlich war, hätte er noch hier auf der Rückbank über Aaron herfallen können. Stattdessen wartete er aber brav ab, bis sie aus dem Taxi raus und die Treppe rauf waren. Erst, als die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, drängte er Aaron kurzerhand an diese und küsste ihn harsch. Seine Hände schob er unter das Shirt des Kleineren, seinen Oberschenkel zwischen dessen Beine, wo er leicht gegen seinen Schritt rieb.  
Heiser stöhnte Aaron in den Kuss und biss Olivier auf die Unterlippe, ehe er sich leicht gegen den Oberschenkel des Älteren rieb. Der löste daraufhin den Kuss, um Aaron sein Shirt vom Leib zu zerren. Er warf es unachtsam auf den Boden, ehe er seine Lippen auf den Hals des Walisers presste und leicht an der Haut saugte. Keuchend vergrub Aaron seine Hände in Oliviers Haar, dann legte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, gab ihm dadurch mehr Spielraum. Olivier ließ seine Hände über den nackten Oberkörper seines Gegenübers gleiten, biss leicht in dessen Hals und drängte seinen Oberschenkel weiter gegen dessen Schritt. Währenddessen begann Aaron, mit vor Erregung zitternden Händen das Hemd des Franzosen aufzuknöpfen. Als er diese zugegeben nicht ganz leichte Aufgabe bewältigt hatte, schob er es ihm von den Schultern. Dann schlang er seine Arme um Olivier und zog ihn fest an sich, sodass sich ihre nackten Oberkörper berührten.  
Olivier schob sein eigenes Becken gegen Aarons, rieb sich an ihm und keuchte ihm leise ins Ohr. Währenddessen machte er sich daran, den Verschluss der Jeans aufzuknibbeln, die der Waliser trug. „Sollten wir … Schlafzimmer?“, knurrte der etwas unartikuliert und schob seine Hand wieder in Oliviers Haar. „Scheiß auf Schlafzimmer“, erwiderte Olivier mit bebender Stimme, „ich will dich hier und jetzt!“ Noch während er das sagte, hatte er endlich die Hose des Kleineren geöffnet und schob seine Hand hinein, umfasste seinen Schwanz und begann ihn zu massieren. Dieses Mal stöhnte Aaron laut auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken – und knallte dabei unschön mit dem Kopf an die Tür, schien ihn aber gar nicht weiter zu stören – und zuckte mit seinem Becken der fremden Hand entgegen. Olivier grinste und presste seine Lippen auf Aarons, ehe er dessen Hose samt Shorts etwas mühevoll nach unten schob. Als das geschafft war, griff er direkt wieder Aarons Schwanz und machte weiter, wo er eben aufgrund störender Stoffschichten abgebrochen hatte.  
Immer wieder stöhnte Aaron auf und machte sich selbst daran, Olivier von seiner Hose zu befreien. Schien ihm schwerzufallen, kein Wunder, so wie seine Hände zitterten. Olivier grinste und beschloss, ihm ein wenig zur Hand zu gehen. Jeans und Shorts wurden nach unten geschoben, wobei Olivier ein Kondom aus seiner Hosentasche rettete. Dann stieg er kurzerhand aus den Hosenbeinen hinaus und packte Aaron so, dass er ihn hochnehmen konnte. Dabei drängte er ihn dicht an die Tür, damit diese ihnen zusätzlich Halt gab. Seine Finger feuchtete er kurz mit Spucke an, ehe er gleich zwei in den Jüngeren schob, um ihn vorzubereiten. Aaron drängte sich ihm entgegen, keuchte, biss sich auf der Unterlippe herum und sah dabei so heiß aus, dass Olivier allein von dem Anblick hätte kommen können. Wahrscheinlich ließ er sich deswegen auch nicht allzu viel Zeit bei der Vorbereitung, ehe er seine Finger zurückzog, sich das Kondom überstreifte und sie schließlich durch seinen Schwanz ersetzte.  
  
„Oh … FUCK!“, schrie Aaron leise auf und krallte sich in Oliviers Rücken fest. Der grinste und beugte sich zu Aarons Ohr. „Genau DAS habe ich vor. Dich ficken.“ Sein Oberkörper drängte Aarons gegen die Wohnungstür, seine Hände lagen an seinen Hüften, um ihn vernünftig festzuhalten. Aaron selbst hatte sowohl Arme als auch Beine um den Franzosen geschlungen. Immer wieder stöhnte er laut auf, wenn Olivier tief in ihn stieß. Fuck, der Kleine war gut. Verdammt gut. Und so heiß, wie er, die Augen halb geschlossen, auf seiner Unterlippe herumbiss und doch seine Lustschreie kaum unterdrücken konnte. Olivier war fest überzeugt, dass es nicht bei diesem einen Mal bleiben würde. Schon alleine in dieser Nacht nicht.  
Es dauerte nicht allzu lang, bis er merkte, dass er seine Grenze fest erreicht hatte. Also löste er eine Hand von Aarons Hüfte, auch wenn sich das als äußerst schwierig gestaltete, und legte sie stattdessen an dessen harten Schwanz. „Fuck, jaaaah!“, stöhnte Aaron gedehnt auf und drängte sich ihm, so gut es ihm möglich war, immer weiter entgegen. Nur wenige Stöße später kam Aaron in seiner Hand. Olivier fühlte die Muskelkontraktion an seinem Schwanz, heiß und eng zog er sich um ihn zusammen und riss ihn so mit sich in den Abgrund. Beinahe gaben seine Knie nach, er stützte sich rechtzeitig an der Tür ab und lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen Aaron. „Heilige Scheiße“, keuchte der mit zitternder Stimme und hielt sich seinerseits ebenfalls an Olivier fest.  
Einige Zeit verharrten sie in dieser Position, warteten, dass ihrer beider Beine sie wieder zu tragen vermochten. In der Zwischenzeit legte Olivier seine Lippen fast schon zärtlich auf Aarons. „JETZT können wir von mir aus ins Schlafzimmer umziehen“, schlug er dann leise vor. Aaron lachte leicht auf und entließ Olivier aus seiner Umarmung, dann griff er grinsend nach der Hand des Franzosen und zog ihn, ohne Licht einzuschalten, durch den Flur und ins Schlafzimmer.  
Und natürlich behielt Olivier recht: Es blieb in dieser Nacht nicht bei dem einen Mal. Kaum, dass sie ins Bett gefallen waren, machte Aaron sich wieder über ihn her, küsste ihn, verwöhnte seinen Oberkörper mit Zungen und Zähnen und verpasste ihm einen Blowjob, der sich gewaschen hatte, sodass Olivier beinahe vergaß, wo oben und unten war. Bevor er jedoch kam, zog Aaron sich zurück. „So leicht mache ich es dir nicht“, kündigte er an. Stattdessen durfte Olivier noch einmal in den Genuss der heißen Enge seines durchaus ansehnlichen Arsches kommen. Ohja, Aaron war wahrscheinlich sein lohnenswertester Fang, seit er in England lebte.  
  
Als Olivier am Morgen erwachte, war er sich im ersten Moment gar nicht sicher, wo er eigentlich war. Bis er den warmen Körper registrierte, der schwer halb auf seinem lag und sich beinahe schon an ihn schmiegte. Träge öffnete Olivier die Augen und sah auf den Waliser herab, der noch tief und fest zu schlafen schien, seinen Kopf auf Oliviers Schulter gebettet, den Arm und ein Bein quer über ihn geschoben. Beim Gedanken an die letzte Nacht musste Olivier grinsen. Das war definitiv eine Wiederholung wert. Am liebsten noch heute Morgen. Aber dazu musste sein schöner Waliser erst einmal aufwachen.  
Leicht begann Olivier, ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln. Ziemlich bald fühlte er unter seinen Fingerspitzen eine feine Gänsehaut. Außerdem gab Aaron ein leises Brummen von sich und schien sich noch ein wenig enger an Olivier zu schmiegen. Der stand eigentlich so gar nicht auf Kuscheln, aber hey, auf ihm lag ein verdammt heißer, nackter Kerl. Dann von ihm aus auch kuschelnd. Seine Hand wanderte weiter in Aarons Nacken, wo er ihn leicht zu kraulen begann. Daraufhin hob der Jüngere irgendwann träge den Kopf und blinzelte Olivier verschlafen an. „Morgen“, nuschelte er, ließ den Kopf wieder sinken und schien die Berührungen zu genießen. „Guten Morgen“, erwiderte Olivier leise und grinste. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne duschen gehen, du müsstest dich nur eben von mir herunterbewegen.“  
Tat Aaron aber nicht. Stattdessen brummelte er leise. Dann begann er, mit einer Hand träge über Oliviers Seite zu streicheln. „Kann ich mitkommen?“, fragte er. Ein hörbares Grinsen lag in seiner Stimme. Olivier lachte leise. Wer wäre er, wenn er zu diesem Angebot Nein sagte? Und so fanden sie sich wenig später in Aarons zugegeben etwas enger Dusche wieder und machten da weiter, wo sie letzte Nacht aufgehört hatten.  
  
Nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück beschloss Olivier, dass es an der Zeit war, zu gehen. Jedoch nicht, ohne Aaron seine Telefonnummer dazulassen. „Wie gesagt, es muss nicht bei einem One Night Stand bleiben“, erklärte er dabei zwinkernd, hauchte Aaron einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen und machte sich dann gut gelaunt aus dem Staub. So konnte von ihm aus gerne jeder Tag beginnen.  
Worauf er allerdings verzichten konnte, war Laurents Besuch am Nachmittag. „Ich wollte nur mal gucken, was einer meiner besten Freunde so treibt. Du hast gestern Abend nicht wirklich Aaron abgeschleppt, oder?“ – „Er hat mich abgeschleppt“, erwiderte Olivier lapidar grinsend, „damit das mal klar ist. Ging von ihm aus.“ Laurent verdrehte die Augen, verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich an die Küchenzeile. „Wirst du jemals damit aufhören?“, fragte er ernst. Eine Frage, die Olivier nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantworten konnte. „Vielleicht, wenn ich mich eines Tages wieder verlieben sollte. Solange genieße ich einfach. Und mit Genießen meine ich Genießen, Gott sei Dank habe ich nicht auf dich gehört, so ne geile Nacht hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr.“ – „Halt bitte einfach die Schnauze und erspare mir Details“, brummte Laurent.  
Olivier grinste. Wenn er keine Details hören wollte, durfte er nicht herkommen. Dann war er hier falsch. „Wenn du dich verlieben solltest, dass ich nicht lache. Gegen Liebe bist du doch inzwischen komplett immun.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Laurent, zugegeben etwas aufgebracht, Oliviers Wohnung.  
  
In den folgenden zwei Wochen traf er sich noch mehrmals mit Aaron. Und er bekam ziemlich schnell zu spüren, dass der Waliser sich wohl Hoffnungen machte, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen sein könne. Was Olivier fast ein bisschen leid tat, aber es war ja nicht seine Schuld, dass der Kleine so naiv war. Olivier hatte ihm eigentlich niemals Anlass gegeben, von tieferen Gefühlen auszugehen. Die interpretierte Aaron ganz allein in sein Verhalten.  
Und so sah Olivier leider auch ziemlich bald die Notwendigkeit, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Bedauerte er in diesem Fall wirklich. Aaron war verdammt heiß, der Sex war gut, eigentlich alles, was Olivier wollte. Aber eine Beziehung wollte er eben nicht, das musste er dem Waliser unmissverständlich klar machen. Und so stand er nach einem ihrer Treffen ziemlich bald wieder auf, um sich anzuziehen. Aaron rollte sich auf die Seite, griff sich ein Kopfkissen und umarmte dieses, während er Olivier beobachtete. „Musst du schon gehen?“ – „Ja“, erwiderte der schlicht. „Und zwar zum letzten Mal.“  
Irritiert hob Aaron die Augenbrauen. „Das heißt …?“ – „Dass wir uns nicht mehr wiedersehen werden.“ Jetzt konnte er dabei zuschauen, wie dem Waliser der Mund aufklappte. „Aber … aber warum?“, fragte er, während er sich eilig aufsetzte. Olivier grinste leicht, beugte sich über ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Nichts für Ungut, war echt verdammt schön mit dir. Aber weißt du … du bist kein Typ für One Night Stands. Ich bin kein Typ für Beziehungen. Und da du gerade dabei bist, dich in mich zu verlieben, ist es besser, das jetzt zu beenden.“ Er verließ das Schlafzimmer und schlüpfte im Flur in seine Schuhe. Gerade wollte er auch die Wohnung verlassen, da kam Aaron angestolpert, er hatte sich offenbar eilig eine Shorts und ein T-Shirt angezogen. „Olivier, warte! Ich … ich kann damit leben! Also … dass du keine Beziehung willst! Bitte!“ – „Und weil du damit leben kannst, bettelst du mich an zu bleiben?“ – „Ich …“, setzte Aaron an, brach dann aber ab. Olivier schüttelte leicht den Kopf und öffnete die Wohnungstür. „Du solltest deine Augen besser aufsperren, Aaron. Such dir jemanden, der deinen Bedürfnissen entspricht, statt dich auf Kerle einzulassen, die es sowieso nicht ernst mit dir meinen.“  
Aaron starrte ihn aus leeren Augen an, die Schultern hängend, die Körperhaltung gebrochen. In diesen Momenten taten ihm die Kerle immer furchtbar leid. Weil er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte. Wenn man mitten in irgendwelche Gefühle hineingeschlittert war und diese nicht erwidert wurden, wenn man stattdessen sogar noch das Herz rausgerissen, auf den Boden geworfen und zertreten bekam. Aber Olivier war ja kein Unmensch, also wandte er sich noch einmal zu Aaron um und lächelte aufmunternd. „Nur so als kleiner Tipp: Schau dich mal in deinem Freundeskreis um, da macht dir jemand schöne Augen. Wie hieß er gleich noch? Carl? Der schmucke Halbfinne, mit dem du die ganze Zeit rumgescherzt hast? Versuch’s mal mit dem, der weiß deine Ambitionen sicher mehr zu schätzen als ich. Adieu.“  
  
„Du bist ein Arschloch“, wurde er bei der nächsten Begegnung mit Laurent – nämlich als der ihm am folgenden Sonntagnachmittag besuchte – von diesem begrüßt. „Erzähl mir was Neues“, erwiderte Olivier, öffnete seinem Freund aber trotzdem die Tür. „Woher wusstest du, dass Carl auf Aaron steht? Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich erstaunt bin, dass du dich überhaupt noch an Carls Namen erinnern konntest.“ – „Weißt du, ich rieche nicht nur, wenn jemand mit einem überdimensionierten Ego herumläuft – ich rieche auch, wenn jemand auf ein überdimensioniertes Ego anspringt.“  
Laurent hob die Augenbrauen und musterte Olivier skeptisch. „Tust du das, ja?“, fragte er, während er näher an Olivier herantrat. „Dann hättest du das ja riechen müssen“, murmelte er dann, als er kurzerhand seine Hand in den Nacken seines Freundes schob und ihn für einen Kuss zu sich zog. Erschrocken riss Olivier die Augen auf und widerstand einem ersten Impuls, Laurent von sich zu stoßen. Stattdessen senkte er nur wenig später seine Lider und gab sich für einen Moment dem Kuss hin. Bis Laurent diesen löste und Olivier kritisch anschaute.  
„Und?“, fragte er. „Und was?“, kam sofort die Gegenfrage und Olivier öffnete seine Augen wieder, blickte genau in jene von Laurents, tiefblau und im Moment für ihn ziemlich undurchschaubar. Dabei hatte er gedacht, seinen Freund inzwischen gut zu kennen. „Na … hast du’s gerochen? Dass ich auf dein scheiß überdimensioniertes Ego schon seit langem anspringe und nur deswegen ständig versuche, dir in deine Beutezüge reinzureden, weil ich es nicht mehr ertrage, dir dabei zuzuschauen? Weil mit jedem Herz, was du zuerst eroberst und dann zerbrichst, auch der Riss in meinem Herz ein bisschen größer wird? Hast du’s gerochen?“  
  
Nein, hatte Olivier nicht. Tatsächlich überraschte Laurents Geständnis ihn, erwischte ihn eiskalt. „Du … hast dich in mich verliebt, obwohl du weißt, wie ich ticke? In das größte Arschloch, das dir jemals über den Weg gelaufen ist?“ – „In das größte, blindeste Arschloch, das mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist. Ich weiß, dass du auch anders sein kannst. Weil du zu mir anders bist, auch wenn ich für dich nur ein Freund bin. Oder vielleicht deswegen. Du hast ein Herz, das wurde gebrochen. Wie wäre es, wenn du es endlich jemanden heilen lässt, statt deine selbstauferlegte Mission weiterzuverfolgen und anderen jungen Kerlen genau das anzutun, was man dir angetan hat?“  
Wenn Olivier genauer darüber nachdachte, war das ein verlockendes Angebot. Vielleicht war Laurent nicht die allergrößte Schönheit, sondern eher Durchschnitt. Vielleicht himmelte er ihn nicht an und wollte ihn auf Händen tragen, weil er schließlich wusste, was Olivier in den letzten Jahren getan hatte, wie er tickte … und doch schenkte er ihm sein Herz. Obwohl er wusste, dass Olivier mit solch zerbrechlichen Dingen umging wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Wahrscheinlich war es genau das, wonach er insgeheim gesucht hatte.  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich das tun“, murmelte er, legte seine Arme um Laurent und küsste ihn. Zögerlich. Und hoffte insgeheim, dass Aarons Herz das letzte war, das er gebrochen hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Unschlüssig starrte Aaron auf sein Handy. „ _Nur so als kleiner Tipp: Schau dich mal in deinem Freundeskreis um, da macht dir jemand schöne Augen._ “ Oliviers Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Egal, wie sehr der Franzose ihn mit seinem Verhalten verletzt hatte, weil Aaron wirklich Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hatte … Irgendwie wurde er den Verdacht nicht los, dass Olivier mit seinem Verhalten etwas bezweckt hatte. Dass diese ganze Geschichte beabsichtigt gewesen war. Er hatte mit ihm geschlafen, mehrmals, hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben, begehrt zu werden … Und das, obwohl er offensichtlich schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gemerkt hatte, dass Carl ihm schöne Augen machte. Was Aaron, im Gegensatz dazu, nicht im Entferntesten aufgefallen war.  
Carl hatte er schon vor einigen Jahren kennengelernt, sie hatten sich auf Anhieb verstanden und Aaron schätzte ihn als Freund. Carl war an sich oftmals ein eher ruhiger, unauffälliger Zeitgenosse. Man konnte mit ihm jede Menge Spaß haben, das stand außer Frage. Man konnte aber auch ernsthafte Gespräche mit ihm führen. Und es gab Momente, in denen verzichtete er sogar gänzlich auf jedes Wort, das zu viel war. Er schob das gerne auf seine finnische Verwandtschaft. Aaron hatte nicht allzu viel Ahnung von Finnen und als er Carls Mutter kennengelernt hatte, hatte er auch nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie wortkarg war. Aber Carl musste ja wissen, wovon er sprach. Er kannte vermutlich deutlich mehr Finnen als Aaron. In anderen Momenten jedoch war Carl einfach … Carl. Und für jeden Scheiß zu haben. Witzig bis albern und total sympathisch. Und – was er auch auf seine finnische Herkunft schob – trinkfest.  
Jedenfalls wäre Aaron nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass da von Carls Seite her mehr als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen sein sollte. Dabei kannten sie sich so lange und waren eigentlich sehr eng befreundet. Aaron vertraute Carl und hatte ihm sogar von dieser ganzen Geschichte mit Olivier erzählt – schließlich hatte er selbst daran geglaubt, dass es etwas Festes werden könnte. Nicht einmal da war ihm aufgefallen, wie genau Carl eigentlich darauf reagiert hatte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war seine Reaktion sehr neutral ausgefallen. Wortkarg, aber das war Carl ja manchmal. Wie in drei Teufels Namen war Olivier dahinter gekommen, dass Carl Interesse an ihm hatte?  
  
Seufzend wählte Aaron schließlich die Nummer seines Kumpels. Er wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Subtil, nicht direkt heraus. Er wollte Zeit mit ihm verbringen und ihn beobachten. Weil er nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen wollte. Was sollte Carl denn auch davon halten, wenn Aaron ihm an den Kopf knallte, dass Olivier der Meinung war, er habe Interesse an ihm?  
Während er dem Freizeichen lauschte, schoss Aaron durch den Kopf, dass er bisher auch überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, welche sexuelle Ausrichtung Carl eigentlich hatte. Er hatte ihn nie flirten sehen. Er hatte auch nie von irgendwelchen potenziellen Partnern oder Partnerinnen erzählt. Wahrscheinlich hatte es nie jemanden gegeben, denn Aaron glaubte fest daran, dass auch Carl ihm genug vertraute, um ihm gegebenenfalls davon zu erzählen, wenn er sich verliebt hatte … Offensichtlich außer in dem Fall, dass er sich in Aaron verliebt hatte.  
„Ja?“, meldete Carl sich plötzlich und riss Aaron damit so unerwartet aus seinen Gedanken, dass er beinahe sein Handy fallen gelassen hatte. „Hey, wie geht es meinem Lieblingshalbfinnen?“, fragte er gut gelaunt. „Du kennst keine anderen Halbfinnen“, kam die trockene Antwort von Carl, aber Aaron glaubte, an seiner Stimme zu erkennen, dass er lächelte. „Ich kann mich zumindest nicht beklagen. Und wie geht es meinem Lieblingswaliser?“ – „Ich hab Sehnsucht nach einem meiner besten Kumpels. Hast du Lust, heut was zu unternehmen?“ – „Und was schwebt dir da vor?“, stellte Carl als Gegenfrage. Aber immerhin klang er nicht abgeneigt. „Weiß nicht“, gab Aaron zu, „überlegen wir uns noch. Kino. Shoppen, ich brauche neue Jeans. Ne Runde in den Park, bolzen, laufen gehen, irgendwas, Hauptsache raus. Also?“ Sekundenlang schwieg Carl, dann hörte Aaron ihn seufzen. „Ich fürchte, du gibst vorher sowieso keine Ruhe. Ich hol dich ab.“ Das hatte er hören wollen. Grinsend verabschiedete er sich von Carl und legte auf. Dann verschwand er ins Schlafzimmer, um sich ein bisschen schick zu machen. Schließlich hatte er ja eine Mission. Er wollte herausfinden, was an Oliviers Behauptung dran war.  
  
Wenig später traf Carl bei ihm ein. „Hey“, begrüßte Aaron ihn lächelnd und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Als er ihn wieder entließ, registrierte er, wie Carl ihn musterte. Allerdings konnte er aus dem Gesichtsausdruck, der darauf folgte, nicht viel ablesen. Stattdessen nahm er selbst sich die Zeit, seinen Freund genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Bisher war ihm nie aufgefallen, dass auch Carl nicht von schlechten Eltern war. Fast schon schade. „Und, hast du dir inzwischen überlegt, was du machen willst?“, fragte Carl, während sie sich auf den Weg nach unten machen. „Wie gesagt, ich brauche was zum Anziehen“, lachte Aaron, „willst du mein Fashion-Berater sein?“ Carl sah ihn kurz schweigend an, fast ein bisschen abschätzig. „Du hast ganz schön viel Vertrauen in mich.“ – „Hey, schau dich an, du hast offensichtlich Ahnung, was gut aussieht, also wirst du ja wohl auch mich beraten und vor modischen Fehltritten schützen können. Und zum Dank lade ich dich auch gerne auf ein Eis und nachher ins Kino ein.“  
Carl widersprach nicht. Er sagte einfach gar nichts. Gemeinsam machten sie sich also auf den Weg in die Londoner Innenstadt, um dort Aaron vernünftig neu auszustatten. Aaron hatte das Gefühl, dass Carl eine ganze Weile brauchte, um locker zu werden. Nachdem er ihm jedoch einige richtig grässliche T-Shirts präsentiert und mit furchtbar ernster Stimme verkündet hatte, dass er die unbedingt kaufen musste, war Carl aus seiner Starre erwacht. „Zieh mal an, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dann bringt dir auch dein gutes Aussehen nichts mehr. Es heißt ja, schöne Menschen entstellt nichts, aber dieses Ding da ist ziemlich entstellend.“  
Aaron zog eine Schnute und hängte das großflächig mit bunten Blumen bedruckte Shirt wieder hin. „Dann berate mich jetzt gefälligst fachkundig, wie ich meine Vorzüge richtig betone.“ – „Du hast keine Vorzüge, nur nen riesengroßen Knall“, murmelte Carl, während er näher an Aaron herantrat, ihn noch einmal eingehend musterte und dann verschwand. „Hey, wo willst du hin?“, rief der seinem Kumpel nach und rannte ihm förmlich hinterher. „Dich fachkundig beraten“, erwiderte Carl lapidar und griff, scheinbar ohne groß hinzusehen, nach einigen Kleidungsstücken, sowohl Shirts, als auch Hemden und, wie Aaron ja verlangt hatte, Jeans.  
Sein Marsch endete an den Umkleidekabinen, wo er Aaron hineinschob und ihm die gesammelten Werke in die Hände drückte. „Dann liefer mir jetzt mal ne Show“, forderte er, grinste und zog dann den Vorhang zu. Aaron blieb einen Augenblick irritiert stehen, dann sortierte er die Klamotten halbwegs auseinander und begann, sich umzuziehen. Wenig später trat er in einer der Jeans und einem weißen Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt aus der Kabine. Grinsend warf er sich vor Carl in Pose. „Und?“, fragte er. Carl deutete ihm an, sich einmal um die eigene Achse zu drehen, wobei er Aaron kritisch unter die Lupe nahm. „Shirt top, Jeans noch nicht. Nächstes Outfit, bitte.“  
Aaron fand die Hose eigentlich ziemlich gut, aber er wusste ja auch nicht, nach welchen Kriterien Carl ihn so bewertete. Also einmal umziehen. Neues Shirt, dieses Mal eins mit modischem Frontprint, neue Jeans. Und wieder raus. Nun drehte er sich freiwillig auch ohne Carls Aufforderung um die eigene Achse, ehe er sich wieder in Pose warf. „Jeans besser, aber immer noch nicht perfekt. Shirt … kannst du sowieso alles tragen. Außer groß geblümt. Nächstes.“ Das hatte ein bisschen was von Massenabfertigung. Aber für Carl tat Aaron ja eine ganze Menge. Raus aus dem Shirt, rein in ein schwarzes Hemd. Und eine neue Jeans dazu.  
Erneut trat er aus der Kabine … und erstarrte. Weil hinter Carl gerade niemand geringeres stand als Olivier, in Begleitung von Laurent, welchem er einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und ihn dann in Richtung der Kabinen schubste. Und Carl schien es gar nicht zu merken. Aaron jedoch stand wie versteinert da und starrte den Franzosen an, welcher ihn just in diesem Moment bemerkte. Für einen Augenblick fragte Aaron sich, ob Laurent jetzt das nächste Opfer war … Fände er ziemlich schade, er mochte den Franzosen, aber es war so einfach, Oliviers Charme zu verfallen.  
  
„Aaron?“, fragte Carl schließlich und riss Aaron damit aus seinen Gedanken. Immer noch ein wenig sprachlos schaute Aaron seinen Freund an, ehe er einfach umdrehte und wieder in der Kabine verschwand. Oliviers Auftauchen war unerwartet gewesen und demonstrierte ihm, dass er doch noch am Verhalten des Franzosen ihm gegenüber zu knabbern hatte. Und er fühlte sich für einen Moment richtig albern, wie er hier auf Teufel komm raus versuchte, Anzeichen dafür zu finden, dass Carl Interesse an ihm hatte. Was machte er denn dann mit der Gewissheit? Gar nichts, weil er sowieso nicht bereit war, um sich jetzt schon auf jemand anderen einzulassen? Wollte er Carl genauso das Herz brechen, indem er ihn schlicht als Lückenbüßer missbrauchte?  
Schnell zog er sich um, schlüpfte in seine eigenen Klamotten, obwohl er noch einige Outfits vor sich gehabt hatte. Er hatte keine Lust mehr. Er wollte Olivier nicht mehr sehen. Und ehrlich gesagt wollte er Carl der Begegnung nicht aussetzen, weil er schon länger gemerkt hatte, dass der etwas empfindlich auf den Franzosen reagierte. Kein Wunder, sollte er wirklich Interesse an Aaron haben … Er nahm die Klamotten, trat aus der Kabine und dann mit einem Tunnelblick auf Carl zu. „Wir gehen“, sagte er, mehr ein Befehl als eine Bitte oder Frage. Und Carl schien zu verstehen. Kein Wunder, denn Olivier hatte inzwischen neben ihm Platz genommen und grinste diesen wissend an, als Aaron ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Arsch.  
Bemüht ruhig hängte Aaron die Klamotten auf die Rückgabestange neben den Umkleidekabinen und wollte Carl dann weiterziehen, der griff jedoch im letzten Moment nach der Hose, die Aaron zuletzt anprobiert hatte, sowie nach dem schwarzen Hemd und dem ersten Shirt. „Unerfreuliche Begegnungen sind kein Grund, Erfolgserlebnisse zu vermeiden“, merkte er an, drückte Aaron die Klamotten in die Hand und schob ihn in Richtung der Kasse. „Die Hose saß perfekt“, raunte er ihm dabei ins Ohr. Kurz lief Aaron ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er Carls heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte, dann nickte er und ging zur Kasse, um die Sachen zu bezahlen.  
  
„Du hast mir gar nicht verraten, dass das mit Olivier schon wieder vorbei ist“, merkte Carl dann an, als sie sich auf die Suche nach einer Eisdiele begaben, damit Aaron bei einer großen Portion Schokoeis sein Gemüt wieder herunterkühlen konnte. „Ist auch erst ein paar Tage her“, murmelte Aaron, „ich musste erst mal meine Gedanken sortieren.“ – „Er offenbar nicht, wenn er sich jetzt schon Laurent gekrallt hat. Tut mir leid für dich …“ Wahrscheinlich wäre es Aaron unter normalen Umständen gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Carl gar nicht wirklich nach ‚Tut mir leid‘, sondern viel eher nach ‚Gott sei Dank‘ geklungen hatte. Lahmarschig zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Im Nachhinein betrachtet habe ich das Gefühl, er hat von Anfang an etwas damit bezwecken wollen.“ – „Wie kommst du darauf?“  
Aaron antwortete nicht und deutete stattdessen auf ein kleines Eiscafé. „Sollen wir uns setzen?“, schlug er vor. Carl zuckte mit den Schultern, steuerte es dann aber an und sie ließen sich an einem kleinen Tisch nieder. Dann wurde zuerst schweigend die Eiskarte studiert, ehe beide sich ein Eis bestellten. „Willst du mir jetzt verraten, wie du darauf kommst?“ Einen Moment lang schaute Aaron Carl einfach nur an. Er hatte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen wollen. Da hatte er aber auch nicht damit rechnen können, Olivier heute förmlich in die Arme zu laufen. Blöd gelaufen.  
Leise seufzte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat eine Andeutung gemacht, die ich nicht vergessen kann.“ Jetzt hob Carl die Augenbrauen. Aaron beschloss, nur mit der halben Aussage rauszurücken und nicht konkret zu werden. „Er hat gesagt, dass ich mich besser in meinem Freundeskreis umschauen solle, es gäbe da jemanden, der mir schöne Augen macht. Ich hab da jetzt mehrere Tage drüber nachgedacht und mir ist dabei etwas aufgefallen.“ Nur nebenbei registrierte Aaron, dass Carl unruhig wurde und das eher mäßig zu überspielen versuchte. „Was denn?“, fragte er, allerdings konnte Aaron ihm nicht antworten, weil in diesem Moment ihre Eisbecher kamen.  
Sofort machte Carl sich über das Eis her und schien froh, etwas zu tun zu haben, bei dem er Aaron nicht in die Augen schauen musste. Der lächelte leicht und angelte die Waffel aus seinem Eis. „Halt mich für bescheuert, aber … vor Olivier habe ich mich tatsächlich nie in meinem näheren Umfeld umgeschaut. Das waren Menschen, die waren selbstverständlich für mich. Gute Freunde, nichts weiter. Die große Liebe, hab ich gedacht, finde ich irgendwo anders. Irgendwann kommt der Prinz auf dem weißen Pferd geritten – oder aus der Limousine gestiegen – und haut mich vollkommen aus den Socken. Ich hab Olivier für einen solchen Typen gehalten. Er sieht gut aus und das weiß er auch. Er ist selbstbewusst, von sich selbst überzeugt und er weiß seine Reize einzusetzen. Er ist gut darin, Menschen um den Finger zu wickeln. Und scheint dabei eine gewisse Menschenkenntnis entwickelt zu haben.“  
  
Kurz pausierte Aaron und schaufelte sein Eis in sich hinein, während er sich die nächsten Worte zurechtlegte. Dabei beobachtete er Carl, der furchtbar beschäftigt damit wirkte, Erdbeeren aus seinem Eisbecher zu angeln. „Weißt du … Diese Anmerkung, als er mir gesagt hat, dass es vorbei ist … Ich will ihn nicht in Schutz nehmen, er war mir gegenüber das allerletzte Arschloch und hat mir verdammt wehgetan, aber ich habe das Gefühl, er handelt aus einem bestimmten Grund so. Weil er mir die Augen öffnen wollte. Auch wenn die Methode zugegeben selten bescheuert ist.“  
Sie schwiegen einen Moment und während Aaron sein Eis aß, beobachtete er Carl aus aufmerksamen Augen. Der schaute ihn nicht an, wirkte ein bisschen nervös und in Gedanken versunken. Bis er wie aus dem Nichts seinen Kopf hob. „Hast du denn eine Idee, wen er gemeint hat? Allzu viele Leute aus deinem Freundeskreis kennt er ja nicht.“ – „Ich gehe der Sache auf den Grund“, erwiderte Aaron und lächelte leicht. Ja, jetzt gerade, genau in diesem Moment, tat er das wohl. Carl nickte unbestimmt und löffelte weiter sein Eis. Jedoch war er dabei verdammt still geworden. Beinahe schon unnatürlich still.  
„Wollen wir eigentlich nachher noch ins Kino oder hast du schon die Schnauze voll von mir?“, fragte Aaron, um das Gesprächsthema zu wechseln. Zögerlich zuckte Carl mit den Schultern. „Die Schnauze voll hab ich noch nicht“, erwiderte er dann. „Prima“, freute sich Aaron, „ich lad dich ein.“ – „Du wolltest mich doch schon auf das Eis einladen“, widersprach Carl sofort, aber Aaron lächelte nur. „Ja, und danach aufs Kino, als Dankeschön dafür, dass du den Tag heute mit mir verbringst. Darfst dich gerne mal in naher Zukunft revanchieren.“ Carl nickte, lächelte sogar wieder ein kleines bisschen und löffelte dann den Rest seines Eisbechers.  
  
Schließlich machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg ins Kino. Sie entschieden sich für einen Actionfilm, Aaron kaufte zwei Tickets, Carl bestand auf die Bezahlung von Popcorn und Getränken. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Kinosaal. Aaron musste ein wenig schmunzeln, weil er sich selbst so langsam nicht mehr sicher war, ob das hier ein Ausflug unter Kumpels oder ein Date war. Fakt war jedenfalls, dass er die Begegnung mit Olivier inzwischen gut verdrängt hatte. Sie war unerwartet gewesen, sie war ihm viel zu früh vorgekommen, aber der anfängliche Schmerz war ziemlich schnell abgeklungen. Und das nicht zuletzt, weil er sich voll darauf konzentrierte, mehr über Carls angebliche Gefühle für ihn herauszufinden.  
Es gab jede Menge Anzeichen. Aber keines war eindeutig. Wenn man mal von Carls plötzlicher Nervosität absah, als er Oliviers Andeutungen angesprochen hatte. Der Franzose schien einen Volltreffer gelandet zu haben, woran auch immer er es festgemacht, wie er es erkannt hatte. Aaron nahm sich vor, dem Ausflug unter Kumpels jetzt wirklich ein wenig Date-Charakter zu verleihen. Ein gemeinsamer Kinobesuch bot schließlich alle Möglichkeiten. So wurde der Film ein bisschen zur Nebensache, weil Aaron viel lieber Carls Verhalten beobachtete. Wie er zurückzuckte, als ihre Hände sich „zufällig“ im Popcorneimer berührten. Wie sein Blick an Aaron klebte, als der über den Film lachen musste – und sich dabei demonstrativ gegen Carls Schulter fallen ließ.  
Am Ende des Filmes war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Olivier Recht hatte. Er wusste nur nicht, was er mit diesem Wissen anfangen sollte. Weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er selbst fühlte. Er hatte Carl doch noch nie anders betrachtet als … als einen normalen Freund. Leise seufzte er. Da brauchte er wohl noch einiges an Bedenkzeit. „Sollen wir heim?“, schlug Aaron schließlich mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr vor. Er hatte Carls Zeit lang genug beansprucht. Der nickte und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg zu Aaron, wo Carl seinen Kumpel ablieferte. Zum Abschied umarmte Aaron ihn fest. „Ich glaube übrigens, Olivier hatte Recht“, raunte er ihm dabei ins Ohr und ließ den verdutzten Carl allein in seinem Auto zurück.  
  
Aaron lag in dieser Nacht lange wach. Olivier schien Recht zu haben. Carl hatte Interesse an ihm. Der Hinweis war ja auch nett gewesen, aber was sollte Aaron nur damit anfangen? Mit dem Finger schnippen und schon war er bis über beide Ohren in Carl verknallt? Wie sollte das funktionieren? Sie kannten sich seit Jahren, wussten so viel übereinander und wenn Aaron sich bis jetzt nicht in Carl verliebt hatte, wieso sollte es dann jetzt passieren, nur weil er plötzlich wusste, dass der andere Gefühle für ihn hatte? Es war zum Verrücktwerden und am liebsten hätte Aaron dem Franzosen den Hals umgedreht dafür, dass er sein ganzes Leben durcheinander gewirbelt hatte. Und das, nachdem er über die „Ich will Olivier Giroud den Hals umdrehen“-Zeit eigentlich schon hinweg gekommen war. Beschissen. Einfach nur beschissen.  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, entdeckte er auf seinem Handy eine Nachricht von Carl. „ _Nur weil du es jetzt weißt, musst du dich nicht zu irgendetwas verpflichtet fühlen. Ich lebe seit eineinhalb Jahren damit, ich schaffe es auch noch länger. Solange wir Freunde bleiben._ “ Es war viel zu früh für solche Nachrichten! Eineinhalb Jahre! Eineinhalb Jahre lang hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass Carl auf ihn stand. Das war … Gott. Frustriert vergrub Aaron das Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen. Was war er nur für ein blinder Idiot?! „ _Natürlich bleiben wir Freunde. Lieblingshalbfinne ;)_ “, antwortete er schließlich, um Carl zu beruhigen, ehe er erneut demütig sein Gesicht im Kissen vergrub. Freunde bleiben. Er wünschte, er könnte mehr in Carl sehen. Er wünschte es sich so sehr. Carl zuliebe. Sich selbst zuliebe. Weil er insgeheim wohl anerkennen wusste, dass er es besser als mit Carl wohl kaum treffen konnte.  
  
Irgendwie brachte er den Tag rum, hing in Gedanken immer wieder bei Carl und dessen Gefühlen für ihn. Die er ja nun quasi bestätigt bekommen hatte. Bis er es am Abend nicht mehr aushielt. Wieder einmal rief er seinen Kumpel einfach an. „Hast du schon wieder Sehnsucht nach mir?“, fragte der hörbar amüsiert, als er den Anruf entgegen nahm. „Ehrliche Antwort: Ja. Kann ich vorbei kommen? Zocken? Film gucken? Mir ist sterbenslangweilig und du bist selbstverständlich meine erste Wahl, um dagegen vorzugehen.“ – „Ich fühle mich glatt geehrt. Wann hast du vor, vorbeizukommen?“ – „Jetzt gleich?“  
Aaron hörte es förmlich im Kopf seines Freundes rattern. „Wenn du uns unterwegs noch was zu essen organisierst … Chinesisch am liebsten … bitte, bitte … ich brauche nämlich Puffer, um das Chaos in meiner Wohnung zu beseitigen.“ Aaron lachte, sagte zu und legte wenig später auf. Eigentlich konnte man kaum davon sprechen, dass er überhaupt einen Plan hatte, aber die rudimentären Auswüchse seines Plans lauteten: So viel Zeit mit Carl verbringen wie möglich. Also noch mehr Zeit als sonst.  
  
Bewaffnet mit Essen vom Chinesen stand Aaron wenig später vor Carls Tür. Natürlich hatte er ohne nachzufragen gewusst, was sein Freund zu essen haben wollte. Geduldig wartete er, dass Carl ihm die Tür öffnete. Als das Summen des Türöffners erklang, lehnte er sich dagegen und ging gut gelaunt die Treppe nach oben. Dort stand Carl bereits in der Tür und … jaaaa, Aaron nahm sich ausgiebig Zeit, ihn zu mustern und stellte fest, dass er gut aussah. Verdammt gut. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht die Wohnung aufgeräumt, sondern sich selbst herrichten wollen und dafür ein bisschen Zeit gebraucht. „Hey“, begrüßte er Carl, umarmte ihn fest – und atmete dabei tief seinen Duft ein, der ihm vorher auch noch nie so intensiv aufgefallen war. „Na, Nervensäge“, erwiderte Carl, lächelte ihn an und hielt ihm dann die Tür auf, damit Aaron eintreten konnte. „Ich bin ehrlich, ich hab nur zugesagt, dass du kommen kannst, weil du Essen mitbringst.“ – „Hab ich mir schon gedacht“, erwiderte Aaron und marschierte in die Küche, um das Essen auszupacken und Besteck zu holen.  
Wenig später machten sie es sich mit dem Essen auf der Couch gemütlich. „Und, wonach ist dir nun heute Abend? Aktiv oder passiv sein?“, fragte Aaron grinsend. Erst als Carl zu Husten anfing, weil er sich offensichtlich an einem Stück Ente verschluckt hatte, fiel ihm auf, was er da gesagt hatte. Er klopfte seinem Freund auf den Rücken und schaute ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich meinte damit eigentlich, ob wir lieber zocken, also aktiv werden sollten, oder ob wir passiv einen Film schauen.“ – „Du bist der König der suboptimalen Wortwahl“, versicherte Carl, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Passiv waren wir doch gestern im Kino schon. Also aktiv.“ Aaron nickte und aß in Ruhe weiter. Jetzt hatte er eben mal beinahe einen seiner besten Freunde ausgerottet, nur weil er sprach, bevor er dachte.  
Sie aßen schweigend auf, dann blieben sie ebenso schweigend nebeneinander sitzen. Keinerlei Regung, obwohl sie ja eigentlich hatten zocken wollen. „Aaron, ich …“, fing Carl schließlich an, brach aber ab und schien eingehend seine Hände zu betrachten. Aaron schaute ihn fragend an und wartete ab, ob sein Freund wohl in naher Zukunft noch einmal einen Versuch starten würde, zu sagen, was er zu sagen hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hob Carl den Kopf und schaute Aaron direkt in die Augen. „Ich hab das ernst gemeint heute Morgen. Nur weil du jetzt plötzlich weißt, dass ich in dich verliebt bin, musst du dich nicht gezwungen sehen, mit mir Zeit zu verbringen … Ich mein … Nicht, dass ich dich nicht hier haben wollen würde, im Gegenteil, aber …“ – „Ich versteh schon, was du meinst“, unterbrach Aaron Carls verkrampften Versuch, ihm seinen Standpunkt nahezubringen. „Und mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir. Ich habe nur eine Bitte an dich.“ Fragend schaute Carl ihn an und für einen Moment vergaß Aaron nun selbst, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Und das nur, weil diese unglaublich braunen Augen ihn so durchdringend ansahen. „Welche Bitte?“, erinnerte Carl ihn nach einem sprachlosen Moment seitens Aarons wieder daran, was er eigentlich gerade vorgehabt hatte. Kurzzeitig rieb der sich peinlich berührt über den Hinterkopf, ehe er sich zu einem Lächeln zwang. „Wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann sag’s mir, okay?“ Sekundenlang schaute Carl Aaron an, ehe er das Lächeln erwiderte und leicht nickte. „Ich hab dir bisher immer ehrlich gesagt, wenn du mir auf die Nerven gehst. In Zukunft wird sich daran nichts ändern.“ Erleichtert seufzte Aaron auf. Schließlich war Carl ihm alles andere als egal … und er hatte dessen Gefühle mit dieser ganzen Olivier-Geschichte lang genug, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, mit Füßen getreten.  
  
Sie verbrachten den Abend damit, Fifa zu zocken. Ziemlich harmlos, wie gute Kumpels, dabei gab es irgendwann das ein oder andere Bier, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie beide am Folgetag früh aufstehen mussten. Aaron genoss es, Zeit mit Carl zu verbringen. Tat er immer, sonst wären sie ja wohl kaum miteinander befreundet. Aber ihm fiel immer öfter auf, wie angenehm Carls Gesellschaft war, wie viel sie gemeinsam hatten, wie gut es tat, mit Carl zu lachen … Ihm fiel auf, wie dessen Augen dabei leuchteten, wie er neckisch bis überlegen grinste, wenn er gerade drauf und dran war, Aaron an die Wand zu spielen. Für einen Moment stellte sich ihm die Frage, wo eigentlich die Grenze zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe lag, was den Unterschied ausmachte.  
Und dann war dieser Gedanke weg, dann waren alle Gedanken weg, weil Carl ihn plötzlich wieder so verdammt verlockend angrinste – er hatte Aaron eine wahre Klatsche verpasst, ohne dass der die fünf Tore Unterschied wirklich wahrgenommen hatte – und er beuge sich nach vorn, um seine Lippen auf Carls zu pressen. Der ließ sich das einen kurzen Augenblick lang gefallen, wahrscheinlich einfach aus der Überraschung heraus. Dann jedoch schob er Aaron von sich und schaute ihn mit unergründlichem Blick an.  
„Was soll das?“, fragte er. Wenn Aaron ehrlich zu sich selbst war, fragte er sich das auch. „Ich …“, stammelte er, ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, ehe er seufzte und sich durchs Haar fuhr. „Tut mir leid, Carl. Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich will nicht auf deinen Gefühlen rumtrampeln, im Gegenteil …“ Er wusste nicht, wie er fortfahren sollte, ihm fehlten die Worte, also schaute er Carl einfach nur an und hoffte, dass der verstand. Dessen Miene wirkte immer noch versteinert. „Aaron, ich glaube, es ist besser, du gehst jetzt“, sagte er dann, ohne dass seine Stimme irgendetwas über seine Gedanken und Gefühle preisgab. Aaron senkte den Blick und nickte. Er war ein Idiot. Ein riesengroßer Idiot.  
Langsam erhob er sich. Carl währenddessen rührte sich nicht. Kein Abschied, kein gar nichts. Nicht einmal ein weiterer Blick. „Ich … wir sehn uns. Hoffe ich“, murmelte Aaron, ehe er das Wohnzimmer verließ. Im Flur schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe, drehte sich noch einmal um und machte sich dann auf den Nachhauseweg. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Wie hatte er Carl einfach so küssen können, obwohl er wusste, was der andere für ihn fühlte? Wie konnte er nur derart die Gefühle eines seiner engsten Freunde mit Füßen treten, nur weil er selbst gerade an einer kurzzeitigen Verwirrung litt? Er war ein Idiot. Ein Arschloch. Vollpfosten. Trottel. Und diese Tatsache wurde auch leider durch weitere Beleidigungen gegen sich selbst nicht schöner.  
  
Die ganze Woche über hörte er nichts von Carl. Er verzichtete auch selbst darauf, sich bei ihm zu melden. Er hatte sich noch einmal entschuldigt, danach hatte er Carl vorerst seine Ruhe gelassen, er ging davon aus, dass der sich schon melden würde, wenn er ihm diesen Fehltritt vergeben hatte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Aaron jede Menge Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was er eigentlich für den Halbfinnen fühlte. Vor lauter Ratlosigkeit rief er sogar seine Mutter und dann seinen Bruder Josh an, weil vermutlich niemand ihm besseren Rückhalt bot als seine Familie und niemand ihn besser verstehen konnte. Und es half.  
„Ehrlich gesagt sprichst du von keinem deiner Freunde so oft wie von Carl“, erklärte Josh ihm am Telefon und Aaron kannte seinen kleinen Bruder gut genug, um dessen Lächeln auch zu hören. „Und ich erinnere mich noch zu gut an deinen letzten Geburtstag, als du dich sturzbetrunken an Carl gekuschelt hast und ihm erklärt hast, er solle sich bitte niemand anderen suchen, weil du ihn nämlich irgendwann heiraten willst.“ – „DAS hab Ich gesagt?“, fragte Aaron entsetzt nach und überlegte, warum weder Josh, noch Carl darüber je ein Wort verloren hatten. „Ja“, lachte Josh, „Carl hat das mit einem leicht beschämten, vielleicht auch genervten Lachen abgetan und dich weggeschoben … und wir beide haben dann beschlossen, dir besser nichts davon zu erzählen, weil es dir bestimmt peinlich wäre. Du hast jedenfalls nicht nachgelassen und Carl erklärt, dass er eigentlich dein Traummann wäre, du aber trotzdem vorher noch nach anderen Männern gucken willst, damit du im Leben nix verpasst.“  
Ein bisschen entsetzt über sich selbst schüttelte Aaron den Kopf, ehe er lachte. „Ist ja faszinierend, was mir durch den Kopf geht, wenn ich betrunken bin. Und dass ich da nüchtern nicht drauf komme.“ – „DAS ist wirklich faszinierend“, stimmte Josh ihm ebenso lachend zu, ehe sein Ton sanfter wurde. „Ich jedenfalls würde dir empfehlen, die Suche, damit du nichts verpasst, an der Stelle zu beenden und dich lieber Carl zuzuwenden.“ Aaron dankte seinem kleinen Bruder. Er wusste, dass es eine gute Idee war, ihn um Rat zu fragen. So langsam bekam er seinen Kopf sortiert. Und wenn der erst einmal Ruhe gab, konnte er auch seinem Herzen zuhören.  
  
Ganz nebenbei wartete er darauf, dass Carl sich meldete. Bereits am Wochenende wurde er erlöst. „ _Jetzt hast du genug gebüßt. Zeit und Lust, mich zu sehen?_ “ Und wie Aaron die hatte. Das antwortete er Carl auch und machte sich direkt fertig, auch wenn er noch gar keine Ahnung hatte, was sie wohl machen wollten und wann. „ _Ich komm vorbei._ “ Mehr schrieb Carl nicht mehr. Gut, dann wartete Aaron einfach. Ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, was Carl wohl als Beschäftigung vorschwebte.  
Er öffnete Carl bereitwillig die Tür, als dieser klingelte. Schon als der Halbfinne die Treppe rauf kam, musterte Aaron ihn eingehend. Carl sah gut aus. Tat er wirklich. Und er roch gut, das merkte Aaron spätestens, als er ihn zur Begrüßung fest an sich drückte. „Schön dich zu sehen“, murmelte er, „ich hätte wirklich volles Verständnis dafür gehabt, wenn du mich nie wieder hättest sehen wollen.“ – „Jetzt übertreib mal nicht“, bat Carl und lächelte, „das war nicht die feine Art, aber ich hab’s dir verziehen. Alter, ich bin verknallt in dich, ich komm sowieso nicht lange ohne dich aus.“ Bahnbrechend ehrlich, stellte Aaron fest. Dennoch lächelte er und drückte Carl noch mal fest an sich. „Trotzdem. Immerhin hatte ich so genug Zeit, um ein bisschen nachzudenken.“  
„Hört, hört“, scherzte Carl und schob sich an Aaron vorbei in dessen Wohnung, schien offenbar gar nichts weiter vorzuhaben, als hier zu bleiben. „Aaron Ramsey hat gedacht. Eine ganze Woche lang. Und zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?“ – „Blöder Penner“, brummte Aaron, musste aber selber lachen. „Na ja“, fing er dann an und trat nebenbei näher an Carl heran. Der schien davon ein wenig irritiert, bewegte sich aber kein Stück weg. Aaron richtete seine Augen fest auf Carls. „Du bist einer meiner engsten Freunde. Ich kann dir alles anvertrauen. Ich fühle mich in deiner Nähe wohl. Ich … Nein, dass ich dir eine Chance geben will, ist eigentlich falsch. Gibst du mir eine Chance? Die Chance, dir zu zeigen, dass ich es ernst mit dir meine?“  
  
Weit aufgerissene braune Augen schauten ihn an. Aaron lächelte leicht und trat den letzten Schritt an Carl heran, der ihn noch trennte, legte seine Hände auf die Hüften des anderen und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Bitte, Carl … Ich war ein Idiot, das stimmt. Aber eigentlich … bist du doch genau das, was ich suche. Und zufällig bist du auch noch verliebt in mich. Du musst mir halt nur erlauben, dir zu zeigen, dass ich deine Gefühle erwidern kann.“ – „Das … tust du das denn?“, fragte Carl leise und wirkte ein wenig verunsichert. Aaron lächelte leicht. „Darf ich dich küssen?“, stellte er dann eine Gegenfrage.  
Erst als Carl zögerlich nickte, beugte Aaron sich nach vorn und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Seine Lippen berührten Carls für einen sanften Kuss, deutlich zärtlicher als jeder, den er mit Olivier geteilt hatte. Er genoss das warme Gefühl, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und ein angenehmes Kribbeln mit sich brachte. Er löste den Kuss und lächelte Carl an. „Und, krieg ich eine Chance?“ … Dass Carl ihn für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich zog, war wohl Antwort genug.  
  
Wahrscheinlich musste er sich jetzt auch noch bei diesem Franzosenarschloch bedanken, weil er ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte. Aber das konnte warten.


End file.
